


Be With the Ones You Love

by GrayWardenSuledin



Series: What Could Have Been [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura (Voltron) Lives, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, I'll probably leave everything else alone, Kick, M/M, S8 fix-it, allurance but not a lot, but only for s8, eventually, eventually lotura, how s8 should have gone, klance, like a few paragraphs, lotor comes back eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 01:45:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17194154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayWardenSuledin/pseuds/GrayWardenSuledin
Summary: This is my version of how S8 should have gone. This will be done in several different parts and will skip around a little.He had seen this coming for a while. He knew what she thought she was feeling toward him. But it wasn't love. Not like that.He loved her. And he knew she loved him. Just not in that way.And he was ok with that.





	Be With the Ones You Love

**Author's Note:**

> So, I am currently going through the 5 stages of Grief. I am currently on bargaining so here's my S8 fix-it story. I am going to be changing most of what happened in S8 for it to make sense to me and hopefully try and reach the potential that it had. I will not be killing off Allura because that was super dumb. It will be KLance focused with some Lotura thrown in at different points. 
> 
> Not sure how much I'll go into this, I already have a few scenes in mind for where the story can go. I'll try to update as much as possible.

He had seen this coming for a while. He knew what she thought she was feeling toward him. But it wasn't love. Not like that.

He loved her. And he knew she loved him. Just not in that way.

And he was ok with that.

Lance knew if this continued, whatever this was, they could be together. He would make her happy. _They_ could be happy. But not in love.

He knew they would both regret it eventually. He was still harboring just a little resentment towards Lotor. It would always be in the back of his mind if he was her consulation since she couldn't be with Lotor. Her second choice.

Lance knows he's grown since becoming a Paladin all those years ago. He's not the same overconfident kid he was back then. And Allura had grown immensely as well. She was assured now, confident in her ability and choices.

But Allura was searching for a home still. Looking for her _own_ people. She would always be looking for Altea.

And it would be great if she considered Earth her home. But something in Lance knew that's not what she needed. Not what she deserved.

She deserved to be the Queen of Altea. Not because she was born into royalty, but because she has fought and cried and _bled_ for this universe.

Lance feels surprising clarity now. Almost as if he could see the future itself unfold before him. But maybe he just knows Allura and himself too well.

It doesn't hurt the way Lance thought it should. The way it did before. Lance isn't sure why, but it makes this easier.

Allura needs him to be her friend, and that's all. He cannot give her anymore than that. They both deserve better.

Maybe in the future, if things change and they both come back to each other. Maybe in that world they could be together. But not at this time. Not while the war still rages.

So Lance is ready. And when everything on Earth has finally calmed down, Allura wants to speak with him.

He is walking to his room they had given him in the Garrison. It was easier if the Paladins stayed close to everything so they were given an entire wing of the dorm.

“Lance.” He stops as Allura calls his name. “Can, uhm, can I talk to you?” She asks, blushing slightly. She looks nervous, fidgeting with her hands.

“Of course, Princess. I always have time for you.” Lance smiles at her.

Lance leads her to an empty common area. This part of the base is mostly closed off so the Paladins are usually the only ones here.

Lance knows Hunk and Pidge are gone for the next few days, spending time with their families. Coran should be sleeping at this hour. It was pretty late and Coran hadn't gotten used to Earth time. And Keith should be in the training area.

They would be alone for a while.

Lance isn't sure if that is a good thing or not but Allura deserved her privacy for this matter.

They both sit down on one of the couches though neither seem very relaxed. Allura is the first to break the heavy silence between them.

“Lance, I know I don't say this enough, but you are very important to me.” She smiles and blushes slightly.

Lance can't help it as he blushes as well. He would have loved to hear this before. But things are different now. “Thank you Princess. You're important to me too.”

Allura smiles a little bit wider at his words. “I have, uhm, been advised that it is a common courting ritual on Earth for two people who are romantically interested in each other to spend time alone with each other. I was wondering if you would like to spend time alone with me?”

Even though Lance had been kind of expecting this, he is still honestly surprised. “Allura, I'm flattered, I really am. But with all that has happened, everything that we've both been through, I don't think this is the best time for either of us.”

There's absolute silence for a moment before Allura lets out a sigh. It sounds almost relived to Lance. “I understand. I hope we can still be friends.” Her smile is smaller now, but still sincere.

Lance beams at her. “Of course, Princess. And I'll always be here if you need me.”

“Thank you Lance. You truly are important to me. But you're right. We could both use some time.”

They both stand and hug each other tightly.

Lance smiles as Allura leaves the room. His heart hurts a little, but not much. And it is quickly overcome by his feelings of admiration and love for Voltron's Princess.

 

* * *

 

 

“Be with the ones you love.” Shiro's words echo in Lance's head.

Allura, Coran, and Romelle were all invited to dinner with his family. They had decided to stay close the other Altean though. Lance can understand that.

The Holts were all going on their next space adventure so they were with Shiro. They were making last minute checks on the Atlas and preparing the supplies for the journey.

Hunk was with his family, cooking anything and everything they could.

Lance had seen Krolia and Kolivan with some of the Coalition leaders. Probably planning their next move.

Lance had been wondering around the Garrison when he saw Black silhouetted by the sun. He blinked, surprised. He didn't realize it was getting that late. Lance is about to start on his way to his family's home when he notices the lump on Black's nose.

Even staring into the setting sun, he can recognize that mullet anywhere. He suppresses a sigh as he heads towards the large Lion. His relationship with Keith had always been weird.

The rivalry was never real, Lance understands that. It was just there to give him something to strive for. And an excuse to interact with Keith.

But they had actually become friends. At least, they were. They hadn't spoken since Keith's return from the Blades. They still worked flawlessly in battle, but they didn't _talk_.

Lance actually misses it. More than he ever expected.

Black was laying in such a way that it is really easy for Lance to walk up his tail, onto his back, and up to his shoulder before easily hopping to his nose.

Just as Lance guessed, Keith is silently watching the setting sin. Kosmo is sprawled out behind him, bigger than ever.

“Hey.” Lance calls out softly.

He sees Keith tense for just a moment before relaxing again. “Hey.” Is his quiet response.

“Mind if I join you for a little while?” Lance asks.

Keith finally looks away from the setting sun and focuses on Lance. “Sure.” A small smile seems to tug at the corners of his lips.

“So,” Lance says as he settles down beside Keith. He isn't quite sure where to go for a moment. “I think I just broke up with Allura.”

Lance almost laughs at the shocked look on Keith's face. “What?”

“Ha, yeah.” Lance laughs nervously. This isn't really what he planned to talk with Keith about but it just slipped out. “She kind of asked me on a date and I said no.”

Keith is just staring at him like he grew another head. “What do you mean you said no? Haven't you been flirting with her since the moment you met her? Isn't this what you always wanted?”

“Oh, Keith.” Lance puts his arm around Keith's shoulder. “My poor, naive Keith. Unlike Galra, humans can change what we want. We can evolve, my hot headed, reckless, stubborn,” Keith shoves him lightly, “friend.”

Keith huffs in response but doesn't pull away. “I know people change, idiot.” The insult is light and said with a smile so Lance knows there's no bite to it. “I guess I figured Allura would be the “future Mrs. Blue Lion” you always talked about.” He quoted and rolled his eyes.

Lance feels his smile falter for a moment. “Well, she still might be. But not right now. It just doesn't feel like the right time. We've all been through too much and after Lotor and the clone, I think we could use the time to think.”

“What does the clone have to do with you and Allura?” Keith asks, curiosity and concern in his voice.

Lance looks away. They hadn't really talked about the time with the clone. No one really wanted to bring it up with anyone else. But Lance knows he and Allura took the brunt of the clones anger. That he had yelled at them the most.

Allura had retreated to Lotor, but Lance hadn't had anyone else. Hunk and Pidge just figured he was sulking over Allura. They never really took him seriously.

“It was just hard with him.” Lane sighs. “He wasn't as caring or supportive as the real Shiro. I just kind of figured he wanted you as the Red Paladin more than me and was just trying to make the best of a bad situation.” Lance shrugs.

“What?” Keith looks even more shocked at that. “Lance, you are an amazing Red Paladin. I would know. You held the team together when I would have gotten us all killed. No one could ask for a better right hand.”

Lance can feel the heat rise to his cheeks. “Oh, uhm, thanks. You've gotten to be a pretty good Black Paladin too.”

Keith smiles as he looks at Lance. “When did you grow up?” He nudges Lance with his shoulder.

Lance squawks at him “I will have you know, I have never grown up. I will be young forever while you get old and wrinkled.”

“Whatever you say, Sharpshooter.”

They lull into silence for a while, watching the sun set over the Garrison.

Lance realizes with a start his arm is still around Keith's shoulders. He coughs as he pulls his arm back.

“Hey, what are you doing tonight?” Lance asks suddenly.

“Uhm, staying in the Garrison?” Keith responds, sounding uncertain now.

“Nope, you're coming to dinner with my family.” Lance beams. “They're making a huge meal since we'll be in space for a while. Mama is the best cook.”

Keith looks like a deer in the headlights. “Uhm, I'm not good around people. That probably isn't a good idea.”

“Nonsense, you're great with people. Just don't stab anyone and you'll do fine.” Lance is still beaming.

Keith can only reluctantly agree. “Lance, thank you.” Keith continues at Lances blank stare. “For having my back and helping me lead Voltron. I really couldn't have done it without you.”

Lance blushes again at the praise. “Thanks man.” They continue to watch the sun set, soft smiles on both their lips.

 

* * *

 

 

It was an hour later. The sun had already set and the moon was shining brightly on the house the McClain family had been living in during the reconstruction.

Lance's mother decided they all needed to look presentable since this would be the last family dinner in who knows how long. So they were all dressed nicely.

And Lance has to admit, it is worth it when he opens the door to see Keith in his normal jeans and t-shirt. The look on his face when he sees everyone else in fancy clothes is priceless.

“You didn't tell me there was a dress code.” He whisper yells at Lance. “I'm going back to the Garrison.”

“Oh no you don't.” Lance says as he hooks his arm through Keith's. “You will not go back and spend our last night on earth stuck in your room or in the training arena. Besides, you look fine. Mama is just fussy over us sometimes.”

He leads Keith into the living room where Veronica and Marco are sitting. It's at this point Lance notices something Keith is trying to hide behind his back.

Lance snatches the thing from Keith's hand. “What's this?” Lance asks as he looks at the flowers.

Keith's face has turned scarlet. “They're, uhm, for your family. Since they're letting me eat with them.” Keith says while looking at the ground. He can hear Veronica snicker a little.

“They're absolutely lovely.” Comes a new voice.

Keith snaps his head up to find a middle aged woman who looks very similar to Lance staring back at him. Her eyes match her sons in color and vibrancy. Both so full of life.

“Mama, this is Keith.” Lance says as he hands her the flowers. “Keith, this is my Mama.”

“It is nice to meet you, Mrs. McClain.” Keith responds instantly. He had never been good with adults but Shiro always tried to teach him manners.

“Oh, please, call me Maury. These flowers are beautiful” Her smile matches Lance's as she smells the flowers.

“I'll go put these in a vase, Mama.” Lance says as he takes the flowers again.

He's heading down a hallway into a brightly lit kitchen and Keith immediately follows. “Dude, you can relax a little.” Lance says as he prepares the flowers.

Keith sits in a near by chair and watches Lance work with the flowers before arranging them in a vase. He's quietly humming as he works and Keith can feel the tension slowly leaving him.

He vaguely wonders if this is what it's like to have a home. He only has a few recollections of his time with his dad. The foster homes never did feel like he belonged and he never really lived with Shiro since they were both in the Garrison.

But here, when he can hear Lance humming and the rest of his family chatting in another room. Happy voices and warmth filling the entire house. This is what a home should feel like.

He's pulled from his thoughts as Maury comes into the kitchen. “Oh Leandro, they look fantastic. They can be the center piece on the table. Nadia and Sylvio are setting the table. Can you please put the vase there?”

Lance nods as he leaves the room before Keith can move. He stands to follow the Red Paladin but is stopped when Maury turns to him. He's not sure what to expect from this woman.

“Lance has told us so much about his adventures in space. And I'm sure there's a lot he won't ever tell us. But I know this, you have been there to protect and help my son and I will always be grateful for that.” Maury hugs Keith tightly. “Please, all of you be careful out there. Please continue to look out for each other.”

Keith wraps his arms around Maury. “Lance has done so much for me. More than I think he will ever know. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him.”

Maury squeezes Keith a little bit before pulling away. She wipes at her eyes before leveling him with a happy look. “You will always have a place here, so be sure you make it back as well.”

Keith feels a lump in his throat. “I will bring Lance home, I promise.” Because this family deserves to be whole. He would do everything in his power to bring Lance back to them safely.

Maury smiles and nods. “Dinner is almost ready. You go make yourself comfortable.”

 

* * *

 

 

Dinner with the McClains is exactly like what Keith thought it would be. They were all loud and boisterous. They always seemed to be trying to talk over each other.

And Keith found he loved all of it. They were a family built on love and it showed in every action. Even if their words were confrontational sometimes.

At one point, Veronica was arguing with Luis about a story they were trying to tell. He was apparently exaggerating his part in it, though he swore it was all true.

Keith had to suppress a laugh. He got a weird look from Lance but no one else seemed to notice.

It was a few hours later that Lance, Veronica, and Keith were all making their way back to the Garrison. They were leaving pretty early the next day so everyone was supposed to be back at the Garrison before curfew.

They were way past curfew but they all figured there wasn't much the Garrison could do to them.

Veronica had gone ahead of them after arguing with Lance, leaving in a huff. They were both smiling though, so Keith decided it wasn't serious.

“Sorry about... all of them.” Lance pauses. “They can be a lot to handle.”

“They weren't so bad.” Keith smiles. “I always wondered what it would be like to be part of a large family. Especially one who loves each other as much as all of you do.”

“It's a pain in the ass.” Lance gripes but his smile is soft as he continues. “They'll always have your back though. I remember this guy kept bothering Veronica wherever she went and wouldn't stop. My brothers got in the truck and followed him around for a few days and just kept getting in his way. They didn't use violence, just continued to inconvenience him whenever they could. It seemed to get the point across and he never spoke to Veronica again. It was hilarious at the time.”

“That sounds really nice. Having people you can always count on.” Keith says. He wonders if his life could have had that, if things had been different.

“Hey, you have that now.” Lance says instantly. “You have us Paladins. Shiro, Kosmo and your mom now too. And now that you impressed Mama, you'll always have the McClain's as well. Mama loves you by the way.”

Keith stops abruptly and stares at Lance. He can feel that lump of emotion in his throat from before. The rest of the McClains didn't really know him. He had only spoken to Veronica a handful of times before tonight. And yet, Lance is saying how they'd come to his aid if he needed them. And he knew it would be true because he'd seen Lance do the same thing dozens of times.

Lance finally notices Keith isn't beside him anymore and turns around to look at him.

Keith can't help but sniffle and clear his throat to try and dislodge the torrent of emotion raging in him.

“You ok man?” He asks, concern showing on his face.

“I-” Keith's voice comes out a little hoarse so he tries to clear it again with a laugh. “I'm fine. I just never thought I'd have anything like this. I was alone for a very long time and when Shiro disappeared, I thought I'd die alone in that desert. Forgotten.”

“But now I have my mom and Shiro, and all of you. And you're telling me your mom, a wonderful, _normal_ , person has accepted me so easily. It's just a lot to process.”

Keith expects Lance to laugh at him. Make fun of him for something this insignificant.

But he doesn't.

Instead, Lance just has a soft smile on his face as he looks at Keith.

“What?” Keith demands.

“Aw, there is a soft side to you. When you're not cutting people apart, that is.” Lance is still smiling as he starts back towards the Garrison. “And get used to having a huge family. You'll be stuck with us until you die. And I'm not just talking about my family. Once you meets Hunks', you'll never be alone again.”

Keith can feel warmth spreading through his chest as he catches up with Lance. He thinks he can get used to so many people caring about him.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think about this. Next seen I do will probably be more Allura focused so be on the look out for that.


End file.
